parelles of buffy and queer as folk
by QueenMistress
Summary: Got REALLY bored ....... not quite done yet tho the two show are extreamly similar wasnt really sure where to put so i put here if you know ant buffy fans lead them here


**UPDATED 8/9/05 Buffy/QAF Parallels (there quite similar actually) **

I don't know if anyone is interested but I decided to analyze the parallels between Buffy the vampire slayer and Queer as folk because I have no life. now I Might be updating this as I go along because there are still 3 eps. left of QAF. I just though it was interesting. Some have much deeper analysis than others. I should also add that I downloaded the last 2 eps. and saw them, I'm so impatient did that with Buffy too. but for the sake of people I'm only putting stuff up too ep. 11. of qaf

1. Buffy/spikeBrian/Justin Well we have got the opposites attract theory, age gap. the whole he's not my boyfriend I just F--k him. the height difference. The lengths they will go to get the other person (spike got a soul for Buffy Brian bought Justin a dream home).

2. The sacrifice of a main character. Buffy physically sacrifices herself to save the world. she jumps straight into energy. Although she didn't want to be brought back, her friends did. She later realized she didn't want to die. Brian on the other had financially sacrificed himself. With unknowing advice from Justin, he sacrifices everything even his car to help defeat stockwell and get Michael and hunter away from the cops. He refuses Justin's help but chokes up his pride accepts city of Pittsburg donation to bail him out. Only to make a large donation later to repay the gift. also I may go more in-depth with more of them when I get more insight.

3. the appearance of dead characters. in Buffy not even death can take a character out of commission. hhmmm...remember the 1st. well in qaf Vic died. he came back to life in brains mind after he finds out he has cancer.

4. a main chanter in drag. Xander in drag at a frat party. Michael for pride march. both doing this not because they want to but because they either have to or its the only way. Michael make a better woman than Dander though.

5. the prom. in both shows the prom has a dramatic significance. it was the first real glimpse of Brian's love for Justin. as for Buffy its a realization of how many people she helped and saved in high school.

6. Guilt ridden character. Brian is guilt ridden he couldn't save Justin from being beaten. he saw the bat in the rear view mirror and got there 5 secs. too late. Xander saw the gun the killed Tara and almost killed Buffy. he just froze and couldn't do anything.

7. big bomb Explosion. in Buffy there actually were two bombs (Xander stop the on in the zeppo) but only one blew up the one injured almost all the potential and almost killed faith. Babylon had a bomb explode and injure many people, I believe 67 injured 4 dead. Michael was almost killed. he does make it out find in the end just as faith does. (I should add faiths near death from "angel ep. Orpheus" as well. That is more like Michael)

8.Sudden death of a family member. Buffy mom dies of a brain aneurysm due to cancer. Debbie's brother dies of complications of HIV/aids.

9. Not really a parallel but the fabrizio fallippo (Ethan) play Scott hope in Buffy and there was a reference in the ep. about him being gay. and he is on QAF

_**HOLDEN: Well, you were never around. A lot of kids thought you were dating some really old guy, or that you were just heavy religious. Scott Hope said you were gay. **_**_  
_**_**BUFFY: What? I dated that ringworm.**_**_  
_**_**HOLDEN: He says that about every girl he breaks up with. And then last year, big surprise, he comes out.**_**_  
_**_**BUFFY: (shakes her head) Men. Do I know how to pick 'em. **_

10. The proposal in the mists of a disaster .. Brian is going to propose to Justin after the bombing, Now Xander proposed to Anya when that were looking for ammo to fight glory. This quote comes mind

_**ANYA: You're proposing to me 'cause we're gonna die! And you think it's romantic and sexy and, and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it 'cause the world's gonna end!**_**_  
_**_**XANDER: I'm proposing to you, Anya, because it's not.**_

It just makes me think that the only reason Brian is proposing to Justin is because of the bombing and because he is scared. or maybe it took a bombing for him to realize what just means to him. Justin might think that as well, but there is a part of him that wants to marry Brian, but apart of him that thinks Brian will revert back to his old ways after the effects of the bombing wares off. I believe Brian truly wants to marry Justin but maybe this just isn't the right time. which brings me to another quote.

_**ANYA:(referring to the ring) After. Give it to me when the world doesn't end.**_

by her saying that is mean yea but not like this. she wants her propose to be out of happiness not out of fear. I believe Justin might be thinking the same thing. which I why I don't think that will get married. least not yet. they will ..."when the world doesn't end" (well they didn't get married I was right but at least Brian didn't leave Justin at the alter. )

11. Someone looses a body part- in Buffy Xander losses an eye while fighting Caleb In QAF, Brian looses a ball to cancer.

13. The evil mayor - well in Buffy the mayor is a demon bent on the assertion which is basically going to kill everyone this is going to take place at graduation the Scooby gang stop him. stockwell to wants to basically rid the city of homosexuals. well the people of liberty ave stop him by not voting for him thanks an ad from concern citizens for the truth (aka Brian Kinney) and a really which they played stoxkwell. I could picture stockwell eating spiders.

14. Buffy's "cookie dough speech" To Emmett's "Shirley temple speech" Both indicated needing to find out self first before making a commitment to someone. foe Buffy she needed to get thru fighting the 1st bore think of getting back with angel (and the whole angel losing his soul deal)

**_BUFFY: (looks at Angel) Because—OK, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat— (eyes go wide as she catches herself) or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done. _**

**_ANGEL: Any thoughts on who might enjoy— (sighs, irritated) Do I have to go with the cookie analogy? _**

**_BUFFY: I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point._**

Emmett realized drew needed to "play the field" before he could really commit to him._** (going to watch ep over to get exaxt words.)**_

**I had to make some predictions for the last three eps.…. Some came true some didn't. "(are what really happened)"**

previews for ep. 11 show Brian proposes to Justin. Shocking huh. well Xander and Anya tried to get married, but a demon fed some future lies in the for of a crystal ball. and Xander left Anya at the alter. I'm thinking possible Justin is going to back out cuz he is afraid that Brian will revert back to his old ways. I don't think Justin will leave Brian at the alter though.

(well Brian did propose and Justin did say no the 1st time the 2nd time he said yes after Brian bought him a house but alas no wedding but thru no ones fault just went to new York to peruse a career in art… but Brian still kept the rings) )

I have a feel if a death of a major character. but not one of the originals. this is based on the death of Tara and Anya. some one really close to of main original cast. like been, the detective, hunter. drew Boyd something that that.

(well not a major character but dusty Mel and Linz friend died)

there is also the element of back to the beginning. we could see character from past seasons come back. that was a theme in season 7 Buffy. lots of previous character back as the first. so, we might see Blake or Dr. Dave.

(Blake came back and him and Ted got back together)


End file.
